Feisty Maid
by waterrain
Summary: Modern/AU: Sanzo is not pleased at having to wear a French Maid outfit and the fact that Gojyo works there as a waiter. It all started because Hakkai would have been fired if he couldn't find anyone with blond hair to wear that outfit and turned to Sanzo
1. The Outfit

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and Thank You.

------

A young male with long and straight silky golden blond hair that goes to his slender waist. His hair unbound by his usual hair tie that sweeps it into a low pony tail, his violet eyes looking quite fierce, and pale as snow skin that feels smooth as glass. Currently his fists were clenched and that slender body was tense with suppressed rage. The other young man with short brown hair, lean slightly tanned body, his green eyes sparkling in humor, and a slight smile on his lips.

"You must be fucking joking." The blond haired male snapped angrily "Damnit, I normally win at that card game."

"Sorry Sanzo, but this is no joke. It is quite serious." The brown haired male replied calmly. "My boss asked me to find someone male or female—"

"Damnit, You mean to tell me. No matter the gender, They would have to wear that fucking perverted as hell outfit." Sanzo snapped and his frown deepened.

"Well, To be honest yes they have to wear it." The brown haired male stated calmly. "It's not that bad and—"

"It's not like you have to fucking wear it, Hakkai." Sanzo said to Hakkai angrily "I mean look at it."

"Well, I'm better at cooking." Hakkai replied simply while looking away from Sanzo. "Plus to be honest my boss wanted me to find a blond female or male that looks attractive. I'll be fired if—"

"Your damn boss is a son of a bitch. Fine I'll do it." Sanzo said to Hakkai while sighing. "I'll wear this damn outfit and write down what the customer wants to eat."

"Don't worry, Sanzo. I won't tell Goku." Hakkai told Sanzo while smiling. "We will be meeting my boss in about thirty minutes. So take this outfit and change inside the bathroom. Yes you even have to wear the underwear."

"I don't care if that idiot knows about this or not." Sanzo stated flatly. "Damnit, if Gojyo asked me to this well no way in hell would I ever fucking agree."

Sanzo walked to the bathroom with the outfit in his hands and scowled. He stripped off all of his clothing and frowned. Sanzo put on the lacy black underwear, the strapless silky black sports bra, and sighed heavily. He put on the sleeveless short black dress along with a short white apron that covered part of the dress on the lower half. Sanzo put on the black and silky stockings that reached to an inch above his knees along with high heeled black boots. He put on the white and silky cuffs on each wrist then the black choker. Sanzo put his hair in front of him instead of behind his beack and felt like never coming out.

"Hey, Sanzo. Are you alright in there?" Hakkai asked with worry in his voice.

"Damnit. I don't want to come out." Sanzo snapped and his cheeks were rosy.

Hakkai opened the door and then his eyes widen in surprise. Sanzo's cheeks were rosy red and looking highly annoyed.

"It's not that bad, Sanzo." Hakkai told Sanzo.

"Like hell it isn't Hakkai." Sanzo snapped. "I'm positive that if I bend over everyone will see my damn lacy and silky underwear. This should be illegal and banned."

"Don't worry, Sanzo." Hakkai said in a soothing voice. "It's not that short."

Sanzo glared at Hakkai and decided to prove his point. He bent over and Hakkai sighed then shook his head.

"Well, Sanzo. No will be able to tell it is silky." Hakkai said to Sanzo while smiling. "It could have been worse."

"Whatever. I'll pretend that I'm wearing jeans." Sanzo said calmly. "Besides no one in their right mind would fucking look or try to touch me."

Hakkai remained silent and coughed.

"Alright, Time to take you to my boss." Hakkai said to Sanzo seriously. "More than likely I will not be fired due to the fact I found someone."

"Alright." Sanzo stated in a bored voice. "Oh, yeah I forget where the hell Gojyo works at as a damn Waiter."

Hakkai remained quiet and Sanzo followed Hakkai to Hakkai's boss. Sanzo ignored the feeling of being looked at by thinking 'Damn, Card Game. Damn, Hakkai for pulling the guilt trip. Damn, myself for agreeing to this interview. Besides it's not as if I will be picked for this damn job that calls for taking customers orders. Why the hell would this damn boss fire Hakkai if he didn't find someone to dress up in a French Maid outfit. Hakkai is a damn great cook and it makes no sense in firing someone who is good at what they are supposed to be doing. What the hell kind of restaurant has it where someone dresses up a French Maid no matter what the gender happens to be.'

Hakkai sighed to himself as he thought 'Sanzo, Is going to be highly upset when he learns Gojyo is a waiter here. The ones dressed up as French Maids are simply referred to as Maids and they write down the customer's order. Gojyo wears black pants, long sleeved white shirt, black coat, white socks, and black shoes for he is a Waiter.'

-------

Please Review and Thank You.


	2. Hired

I do not own Saiyuki. Thank You for reviewing. I hope that the Characters are not too OOC.

Please review and Thank You.

---

Gojyo saw someone looking pretty damn sexy in a Naughty French Maid Outfit and only saw the back of the maid with lovely golden hair that looked as if it were made of silk. Along with a tight looking ass and slender legs. He briefly thought 'There is no way in hell that is Sanzo and he would never ever wear something so perverse looking as that outfit. I have been wary of blondes because of Sanzo for good reason because when he pissed off scarier than hell. Man I can't let this one get away what a sexy looking body and this is only from behind. Screw it I'm throwing caution to the wind.'

Gojyo smiled and softly walked behind the Maid not making a sound. Gojyo swiftly closed the Maid's eyes, body against the Maid from behind to the left side, and groped the Maid's ass.

"Hey, Sexy. Wanna fu—" Gojyo whispered huskily in the Maid's eye. Then the Sexy Maid grabbed him by the throat and had him against the wall then the hands went to his shoulders. Gojyo noticed the blazing and narrowed violet eyes that promised death along with the very pissed off expression. Gojyo paled and thought to himself 'Oh, Shit. It is Sanzo and I'm dead meat.'

"Gojyo, you fucking horny perverted son of a damned bitch! You utter and complete dumbass red haired cockroach! Whispering and feeling someone up before even saying a damn word! You damn idiot bastard!" Sanzo yelled and Gojyo was still pinned to the wall, but Sanzo lifted him up a bit off of the floor. Gojyo's ears were ringing with pain and one of Sanzo's hand now on his neck. Sanzo was frowning and his eyes now ice cold.

"Sorry, Sanzo." Gojyo managed to choke out as Sanzo's hand applied more pressure on his neck.

"Sorry, my ass jackass." Sanzo said coldly to Gojyo and his eyes were narrowed along with having a scowl on his face. Gojyo thought to himself 'I'm going to die. Who the hell said blondes were weak? Hell no, Sanzo is pretty damn strong, and scary as hell. I never learn my lesson about looking at the face before action. Damn this is pretty damn funny. Sanzo in a Naughty French Maid Outfit and I'm so going to die unless Hakkai by a miracle shows up.'

"Uh, Sanzo. I believe Gojyo is turning blue." Hakkai commented causally and looked at Sanzo with calm eyes.

"Damn, bastard had the nerve to press up against me, and grope my ass." Sanzo snapped angrily and Hakkai sighs deeply then closed his eyes for a moment.

"Best not to have any witnesses, Sanzo." Hakkai said to Sanzo and then Sanzo let Gojyo drop to the floor. Gojyo took a deep breath of air and then slowly released it.

"Gojyo, I would advise to be more cautious in the future." Hakkai suggested to Gojyo.

"That perverted idiot never learns to look at the face before groping someone with his grabby hands." Sanzo snapped viciously and looked as if he wanted to punch Gojyo in the face, but instead had his fists clenched tightly while glaring at him. Gojyo was still on the ground and looked up as he thought 'Why me, damnit all. I find a sexy blonde that I decided to take a risk on and it turns out to be Sanzo. A pissed off Sanzo yelling so loud my eyes are still ringing and almost choked me until I bloody passed out. Shit this is embarrassing and my neck hurts. Damn, I mean come on he used only one hand and his grip was pretty damn strong.'

There was some whispering going around the resturaunt 'Wow, did you see that sexy blonde Maid yell', 'Oh, man that looked so damn hot', 'The blonde Maid was so feisty and so damn sexy', 'I think I feel hard', 'The blond Maid's ass looks pretty damn sexy and tight', 'I would go Bi for that sexy blond male Maid', 'I want to tame that pretty blonde Maid' and 'I want to have sex with that sexy blond Maid'.

The comments were from both Males and Females. Sanzo's right eye twitches, his fists were so clenched that there was a bit of blood, and he was about to go on a war path on all of the perverted customers. However Hakkai managed to grab Sanzo around the waist and Sanzo glared at the customers who kept on making comments.

"Settle down, Sanzo." Hakkai said calmly. "Remember what I said to you."

"Well it would be no problem if they all died." Sanzo muttered bitterly and unclenched his fists. He did not wince at the pain that he had caused to himself by having his fists clenched and Sanzo sighed.

"Anyway, Sanzo you have been hired. I'm counting on you." Hakkai told Sanzo seriously and Sanzo dropped his head slightly then muttered some curse words.

"Damnit, I didn't think that I would be hired." Sanzo muttered angrily and Hakkai sighs to himself as he let Sanzo go.

"That outfit you are wearing Sanzo should be outlawed." Gojyo stated flatly as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Dare I ask why you a perverted bastard would say that." Sanzo snapped as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Because if it were outlawed then I wouldn't have seen you in it. You look pretty damn sexy in that outfit and it nearly killed me." Gojyo said to Sanzo seriously.

"Hakkai, that dumbass is asking for an ass kicking." Sanzo stated to Hakkai and turned to glare at Gojyo.

"Well, Sanzo everyone thinks you look sexy. You can't kill the world." Hakkai calmly told Sanzo.

"I sure as hell can try and he'l be the first to go." Sanzo stated coldly and Gojyo backed away slowly. Hakkai decided to grab Sanzo in order to keep him from going through with what he had said. Then a young man with short chocolate brown hair, gold like eyes, slim, and slightly tanned skin walked through the door and walked over.

"Hakkai, what are you doing to Sanzo?" The brown haired male asked Hakkai.

"Well, Goku I'm keeping him from killing Gojyo although he is proavking Sanzo." Hakkai replied calmly to Goku and Sanzo managed to escape because Hakkai's grip had slacked. However Gojyo had already decided to take his leave to the bathroom and locked it. Sanzo rolled his eyes and brushed himself off with his hands.

"Hey, Sanzo." Goku happily said to Sanzo. "You look cute."

"Shut the hell up, Goku." Sanzo snapped angrily while rubbing his forehead. "You say that about every damn thing I wear ever since that dumbass book that had said 'To get more food and other things complement the one who pays for it.' You are an idiot."

"I lied. You look very sexy and have smooth looking skin." Goku said brightly to Sanzo while giggling.

"Whatever, I don't give a damn." Sanzo stated flatly as he smacked his own hand onto his forehead. Sanzo thought to himself bitterly 'Damn Gojyo for corrupting Goku. Along with that damn book and the perverts, and—'

"Sanzo you start work tomorrow." Hakkai calmly commented to Sanzo.

"Alright, I'm leaving right now. I don't give a damn if the whole fucking world see's me. I might as well get use to it." Sanzo said bitterly. "Now you can get back to work in the kitchen. Later."

Hakkai handed Goku the bag with Sanzo's clothing inside of it and Goku grinned then giggled.

"Sanzo is so pissed off right now." Goku commented to Hakkai and then went to follow after Sanzo. Hakkai sighs to himself and thought 'I hope Sanzo doesn't kill anyone that whistles at him as he is walking back home.'

Hakkai knocked the bathroom door and informed Gojyo that Sanzo has gone home.

"Thanks, man. I thought he would kill me." Gojyo said to Hakkai while stretching his arms out

"No, He would have just made you faint." Hakkai stated to Gojyo in a calm tone and Gojyo nodded at Hakkai slowly. "Now then I'll be going back to the kitchens and you are finished with your break now."

---

Please Review and Thank You. I hope that the Characters are not too OOC.


End file.
